Hearts of Frost
by Here Comes Yoshi
Summary: (Sequel to Rulers of Frost) Elsa x Loki. After eight months of waiting, Loki comes back to see Elsa and asks for her hand. Loki reveals that Elsa might be immortal, due to her magic, so she decides to spend the rest of her long life with him. Surprises and lots of fluff ensue.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! This is a sequel to my earlier story, Rulers of Frost. You might want to read that if you haven't already... or if you don't, that's fine. Just rush right on in without a clue as to why any of this is happening. Nope. Nothing wrong here.  
That aside... I really have nothing much to say, other than this story will be a bit longer than the last one, and *clears throat*: This story will be _simply __r__iddled_ with fluff and fluffy bits. Ye be warned.  
**

**This prologue will be a tad bit longer than my other ones, just because I couldn't decide where to cut it. :] Hope you guys like it!**

**Oh yea, before I forget (This is kinda getting out of hand. #-_-) This story starts in February; I'm assuming _Frozen_ took place in July.**

**~Yoshi**

* * *

The months passed slowly for Elsa. She waited for Loki to return, as she promised. Almost eight months passed without the slightest word from him, and the Snow Queen was beginning to feel, as Anna put it, 'lovesick'.

She would gaze at the night sky, watching for the glorious light of the Bifrost streaming down and bringing her beloved with it. She would wander the castle halls aimlessly, her hand tracing frosty shapes in the walls, which were usually two or more hearts conjoining with one another. _Maybe Anna's right_, Elsa thought one day. _Maybe I am just lovesick._

On the last day of the eighth month of waiting, Elsa dreamed that she was in a strange, metal room, one that she had never seen before. There were desks with strange-looking objects on them lining every wall of the room, and a giant window in front of her. Looking down, she saw that the window extended to her feet, overlooking clouds and several bodies of land and water. The strange room was flying.

Elsa suddenly felt deathly afraid of falling through the glass, so she backed up off of it and stood next to one of the desks. "Where am I?" She asked herself, looking around the room.

"You're on what's known as the Helicarrier, my dear."

Looking directly in front of her, she saw someone who she swore wasn't there before, smiling kindly at her. "Hello, Elsa. You look radiant, as always."

"Loki?!" She was so excited that she ran out and hugged him, pushing the fear of falling to the back of her mind. "I'm so glad to see you..."

"I'm glad to see you too." Loki returned her embrace. "Sorry I took so long."

Elsa looked up at him. "But... I thought I was dreaming... I _am_ dreaming, right?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so; we both are, actually. I would've done this sooner, but it took a long while for me to figure this spell out." He cleared his throat. "I just wanted to tell you that I should be visiting by the end of next month."

"Really?!" She shouted excitedly.

Loki chuckled. "Yes, really. Again, I'm sorry for not visiting sooner; there was some business on the other realms that had to be taken care of. The one that took me the longest was Midgard, which was nearly five months. I had to basically convince them not to hate me." He frowned a bit.

Elsa smiled kindly. "It's okay, I still love you, even if you committed treason. I know that you're a better person now, since I'm pretty sure you wouldn't help me with my powers if you weren't. Anyways, what happened on Midgard?"

"Thank you." He smiled back. "Well, a few years back, I attacked that realm in an attempt to rule it; I was still bitter from not being able to rule Asgard. There was a group of six people, however, who managed to thwart that plan. They call themselves the Avengers, and they're basically the best Earth has to offer, besides my brother, Thor.

"I was taken back to Asgard to face justice without consulting Midgardian governments first, went to jail, broke out of jail, faked my death, and indirectly help save all the nine realms from being destroyed.

"Recently, I had to go back to Midgard to talk with their governments, make amends, and wait patiently for their replies. It took nearly a month before the American one replied." Loki rolled his eyes. "In the end, however, we did wind up making amends, though I'm not entirely sure that they'll actually trust me yet."

"Oh. Well, that's... nice." Elsa looked out the window. "Hey, Loki, the night you left, it kinda felt like your love was burning more fervently than before... why was that?"

"Well... This might be why." He began to explain the night he got back.

* * *

Loki appeared through the Bifrost, heart soaring with joy. "You seem in high spirits today." Heimdall, the gatekeeper, pulled his sword out of its place, stopping teh Bifrost from spinning.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know why." Loki smirked. "I know you were watching me."

"Indeed I was, and may I say, congratulations." The gatekeeper nodded to him. "The Allfather wishes to see you." (Since Loki was uncomfortable with referring to Odin as 'Father', he asked Heimdall to refer to him as 'Allfather' or simply 'Odin', which he did.)

He nodded his thanks and left for the palace, running into Thor along the way. Approaching the throne room, Odin's voice boomed out; "Loki, you have returned from the Outer Realm. What did you find?"

"I found that it is the sister realm to Midgard; there were humans inhabiting the land." Loki explained, meeting Odin's gaze.

"Ah, but I found traces of magic there." Odin challenged. "How do you explain that?"

"With this fact: The queen of one of the countries there, Arendelle, is capable of controlling winter itself." Loki stated. "I found traces of Jotun magic within her, from the war thousands of years past. Due to the severe amounts of bloodshed, the magic was able to flow into her realm and settled in her."

"Jotun magic in a human?" Thor inquired. "This may be dangerous."

Loki turned to his brother. "Elsa isn't dangerous! She knows how to control her powers now; I should know, I helped her do it!"

"SILENCE!" Odin boomed out, silencing the bickering pair. "This Elsa of Arendelle may indeed prove to be a danger if her power grows to strong. There must be a way to make sure that her powers stay in her control."

"I know a way." Loki stepped forward. "Love. It calms her and allows her to keep her powers in check."

"And where does this love come from?" The Allfather asked.

"From her people, her sister... and me." Odin and Thor stared at him. "It's true. I love Elsa, and she loves me. I would have it no other way."

Odin sighed. "Both my sons are in love with mortals. Where is this world coming to?"

"But... Elsa may have a longer lifespan than most mortals." Loki stated. "The Jotun magic within her may very well extend her life past that of normal humans."

"Indeed. So am I correct to assume that you wish to marry her and make her your queen?" Odin asked.

"I wish to rule Arendelle with her, if that be her wish. I have no intention of ruling Asgard; that phase is over and gone." Loki said. "You can find yourself another heir; there are plenty here."

Odin stood. "Very well. However, before you do so, I wish you both to go and ensure peace within the nine realms. And you," He pointed at Loki. "need to go and make amends in Midgard."

"Fine." Loki huffed and turned away, Thor following close behind. "We leave first thing tomorrow."

Once out of the throne room, the god of thunder clapped the god of mischief on the back with a hearty laugh, congratulating him on the potential marriage. They departed the next morning, deciding to save Midgard for last, but not before Loki had been sure to find a book of spells with one that would allow two hearts to share dreams.

* * *

"...I'm still on Midgard, waiting for S.H.E.I.L.D., an secret organization there for 'global safety' and the people who own the Helicarrier, to give me the okay and leave." Loki finished his story. "Has anything exiting happened in Arendelle when I was gone?"

"Well, Anna and Kristoff are engaged." Elsa smiled. "The wedding's next month, on March 15th."

Loki smiled back. "I hope I can make it."

"Yea... So, what you said about me not being exactly mortal..." She looked up at him. "Is there any way of knowing for certain?"

He shook his head. "We'll just have to wait and see on that one."

"Oh. Well, if I do have to live for forever, I'd want to spend it with you." Elsa hugged him again and was about to kiss him when a bright light streamed through the window. "What's that?"

"We're waking up." Loki replied, the landscape around them starting to fade. "So long, Elsa. Until we meet again."

* * *

Elsa cracked open her eyes to see her bedroom, sunlight filtering in through the window. Sitting up in bed, she smiled and whispered, "Until we meet again, Loki..."


	2. Late-Night Arrivals

March 15 was slowly approaching, and Anna was jumpier than Elsa had ever seen her. She could barely sit still through her dress-fitting sessions, and she almost blabbed to Kristoff about what her dress looked like, even though it was supposed to be a surprise.

"I just can't help it!" She said to Elsa the night before her big day. "I'm just so excited! I'm gonna get married tomorrow!" Anna jumped out of pure excitement, stumbling a little upon landing.

"Anna, you have to be careful." Elsa said, helping her sister regain her balance.

"I know, Miss-Frosty-Bossy-Queen-Lady." The princess teased. "I was just testing you to see if you'd catch me."

The queen rolled her eyes and almost instinctively cast another glance out the window. "...He said he wanted to see your wedding."

"Who?" Anna asked. "Oh yea, Loki, sorry." She joined her sister by the window. "I hope he makes it. I mean, I barely knew the guy, but he loves you dearly, like Kristoff does me, so he's alright in my book."

Elsa smiled, looking out the window where a few clouds gathered above the field outside the castle. They started swirling around one another, and a small light came from them. The light shot down to the field in brilliant shades of blue, green, red and yellow. After a few short moments, the light disappeared.

"What was that?" Anna asked.

"He's here!" Elsa stood up and ran to the door and eventually out the castle, Anna following a while afterwards in pure confusion. She ran out to the field, heart trying to burst out of her ribcage. Running through the grass, found Loki standing with another man. She didn't bother taking in his features quite yet, however, as Elsa tackle-hugged her beloved, who was embraced her with a large smile on his face.

"I'm so glad you made it!" Elsa smiled as Loki spun her around.

"Just in time, then?" He set her down, the faint moonlight reflecting kindly in his smiling eyes. He brushed a strand of her near-white hair out of her face. "Oh, it's been hell without you. It's so good to see you again."

Elsa smiled as the other person said, "So, you must be Queen Elsa." Turning, she finally was able to take in his features. He was tall and muscularly built with shoulder-length blond hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a bright red cape and armor with the slightest tint of blue. In his hand was a mighty hammer, probably used for fighting rather than carpentry. He was handsome, in Elsa's opinion, but Loki had already won her over.

"Yes, I am. And you are?" She asked.

"I am Thor, Loki's brother. Perhaps he has told you about me?" Thor inquired.

"A little bit, yes." Elsa responded. "He mainly just said your name and that you were his brother."

"Elsa!" Anna finally caught up with her sister. "There you are! Why- woah." She stopped short when she saw Thor and Loki. "I guess he did come. But... who's the other guy?"

"This is Loki's brother, Thor." Elsa addressed the Asgardian. "Thor, this is my sister, Anna."

"Well hi there." Anna waved. "Okay, now that introductions are out of the way, I'm exhausted from all the running and _really_ need to get to bed for tomorrow. Sorry if I sound like a drama princess, but-" A small patch of grass rustled behind her. She looked over her shoulder. "Wha- Olaf! What're you doing out here?"

Olaf ambled over, the snow-cloud still hanging over his head. "I dunno. I got kinda bored and saw a shiny thing and came over here to see what it was, but it's gone now." He looked over and saw Loki and gasped. "Omigosh it's... it's... hey, help me out here, I'm terrible with names."

"Loki." He said, smirking.

"Ooh right! That's your name! And you brought a friend!" The snowman looked towards Thor. "That's so cool! What was your name? Tory? Tim? Tina? Pfft, no Tina's a girl's name." He chuckled to himself.

"His name's Thor, Olaf." Anna sighed.

"Anna, you can go ahead and go back to the castle now." Elsa suggested. "Olaf and I will handle our guests."

Anna yawned, "Thanks, sis. Be sure to add these two onto the guest list tomorrow, Olaf. You still have it, right?"

"Yep! I put it next to the big vase next to the doors!" Olaf smiled.

"Great. Well, goodnight then." Anna turned towards the castle.

"Goodnight." Elsa waved slowly.

"G'night! See ya tomorrow!" The little snowman waved a stick arm in the air madly.

"So," Elsa turned towards the Asgardians. "I guess I should show you to your rooms then." They nodded and followed the queen to the castle. Loki kept pace with her, and their hands slowly drifted towards one another and eventually joined together.

Thor stared after them fondly when he felt a tap on his leg. He looked down and saw Olaf sticking out his arm. "You can hold my hand if you want." He stated. Thor laughed and took the snowman's hand for no apparent reason other than the fact that he didn't want to disappoint Olaf.

"So, little snowman, how is it that you came to be?" The god of thunder asked as they drew closer to the castle.

"Elsa made me!" Olaf skipped a bit, almost tearing his arm off. "She's super nice, and she gave me my own personal flurry to keep me alive in the summer! Isn't that great?"

Thor laughed again. "Of course it is."

Elsa led Thor and Loki to their rooms. After they all retired for the night, Olaf waddled towards the doors and found the guest list right where he left it and began reading through it.

"Lemme see... Rapunzel, Eugene, I-can't-pronounce-your-name-correctly, I-seriously-can't-pronounce-your-name-at-all... Huh?" He reread a part of the list again. "Well, whaddia know. Looks like Elsa put Loki's name on here already." He smirked. "Guess she really had faith in him that he'd come, like the big, blushing prince charming he is. Now, where did I put my pencil..." After what seemed like hours (But was really just two-and-a-half minuets), Olaf managed to find his pencil and wrote down Thor's name on the list. After that, he flipped the list over and began writing more names on the back, most of them also being on the front.

The title at the top of the list was: **Elsa and Loki's Wedding Guest List.**

* * *

**A/N: Oh Olaf, you adorkable little thing. :] **

**Hope y'all liked it! Please leave a review if you have anything to say!**

**~Yoshi**


	3. Wedding Proposals

The following morning was hectic for the denizens of Arendelle. Last-minuet preparations were made, the townspeople dressed their best, and visitors from there all the way to Corona arrived by both land and sea in celebration of Anna and Kristoff's wedding. The courtyard filled with guests and was almost as chaotic as the castle interior.

Elsa helped prepare the bride for the ceremony in a few hours. Anna's dress was fashioned similar to the one she wore for Elsa's coronation, but the sleeves went to her elbows and it was pure white with green trim. Her hair was braided with green and blue ribbons. A silver tiara; much like Elsa's, but with a green emerald in the center instead of a blue sapphire; sat on top of her lacy veil; which was designed with several types of flowers; that touched the floor. Her bouquet was decorated with sunflowers, roses and lilies, tied in a white ribbon.

It took a lot of work to get Anna to finally stop jumping and get ready without anything going wrong. Olaf had gotten Kristoff out of the castle early to allow the sisters some privacy, and they both greatly appreciated it. The ceremony drew closer and Elsa stepped out to lead the guests into the chapel. Along the way, she bumped into Loki, already on his way over.

"You look lovely today." He complimented. She was wearing a dress she conjured up last-minuet that greatly resembled her coronation dress in style. Her hair was done in similar fashion to that day, too. She'd recovered her crown from her ice palace (It took a lot of convincing to get Marshmallow to give it up) and it sat upon her head like it did the day she received it.

"Thank you. You look nice." Elsa smiled. He was wearing the same thing as he was the previous night; it was something she referred to as his 'signature outfit'.

Loki smiled back. "Oh, by the way, Olaf told me that I was already on the wedding list for today. Care to explain?"

She blushed. "Well... I just thought that since you wanted to come, I'd put your name down on there just in case."

"Alright then." He chuckled. "I'll see you at the ceremony." Loki walked into the chapel with Thor, who also was wearing the same thing as the previous night.

The ceremony passed in a wave of adrenalin, as Elsa put it. It seemed like in a blink of an eye she was handed Anna's bouquet and then Anna and Kristoff kissed, tears of joy lining both their eyes. She found herself crying as the newly weds walked down the aisle hand-in-hand, smiling wide and trying not to break down under the pressure of the flood of tears coming from the guests. The chapel slowly emptied out afterwards and the castle interior and exterior became teeming with life and music.

There was a grand feast held in the castle foyer, open to everyone, and was similar to a free-style buffet. The guests filed in, each one sending a kind remark and their blessings to the newlyweds, who stood at the front door of the castle. Olaf stood next to them, checking off people's names as they arrived.

"Check, check, aaaaand check! Anna! The list is done!" The snowman called up to the princess.

"That's great, Olaf!" She beamed down at him. "Thank you for helping out."

"Hey, what's that on the back of the list?" Kristoff took the piece of paper from Olaf. "Uh, Anna..."

"What is- Oooohhh." Anna glanced at the page. "Olaf, did you do this?"

Olaf shrugged. "I got bored."

"What did Olaf do?" Elsa stepped out of the castle.

"This!" Anna held out the page to her sister, stifling a giggle.

The queen blushed a deep shade of red. "Did anyone else see this?"

"Well, just a few kids..." The snowman thought aloud. "I think I heard them tell their parents about it..."

Elsa hid her face in her hands. "Olaf... why?"

"Well, I got bored!" He said in defense. "And besides, we all know that it's gonna happen soon, so why not make a list now and get it over with?"

A brief moment of silence, then, "Anna, take this. Make sure no one else sees this. I've got a few words to share with Loki." She handed the lists back to her sister and her husband, who were both stifling giggles, and made her way through the crowd. A few questions arose from the children and their parents about her own wedding, but Elsa's attention was focused entirely on Loki that she hardly noticed. "I need to speak with you; it's urgent."

"Alright. Thor, please don't break anything." Loki smirked at his brother as they walked out to a balcony far away from the party and shut the door behind them. Elsa told him about the list and their supposed wedding.

"...And now they're gonna be pestering us until we actually do get married!" Elsa ran a nervous hand through her hair. "I have no idea what to do."

"Well, the solution is rather obvious: Get married." Loki stated. "After all, like Olaf said, it _is_ going to happen eventually... I was actually planning on giving you this soon, though I doubted that it would be _this_ soon." He pulled a small box out of his pocket.

Elsa's heart beat faster and faster. "Are you... you can't be serious."

"Like I said, I planned on waiting a while, but... the time seemed right." He smiled, got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a pale blue diamond ring. "This whole situation is putting a ton of stress on your shoulders, and that really isn't good. So, fair Queen Elsa of Arendelle, she who controls winter itself, will you marry me?"

The door to the balcony opened. "Hey Elsa, you out- woah." Anna stopped dead, Kristoff standing behind her.

"What exactly is going on here?" Kristoff asked.

"What does it look like?" Loki smirked. "I'm proposing."

Anna burst out into a giggle fit. "I never thought I'd see the day when someone was proposed to on someone else's wedding day! Congrats, sis!"

"I-I don't know what to say..." Tears of joy streamed down Elsa's face.

"Yes?" Her sister suggested hopefully. "You could say yes?"

The queen swallowed the rising lump in her throat. "Yes, I'll marry you, Loki." The god of mischief slipped the ring onto her hand. "This is all happening so fast..."

"Well, this was kinda rushed, you have to admit." Kristoff said as the new fiancees stepped out of the balcony.

"Yea, it was." His wife agreed. "But, y'know what? We have almost an entire month before the guests leave, so the wedding itself doesn't have to be so soon."

Elsa nodded, fingering her ring. "I'll make an announcement tomorrow; I wouldn't want to spoil your big day, would I?" She smiled.

"Nope! Now, let's get back to the party; the cake should be coming out soon!" Anna and Kristoff went back to the ballroom hand-in-hand, with Loki and Elsa following behind in similar fashion. Luckily, they were just in time for the three-tiered cake, which was, of course, chocolate.

After that was done, the new couple had their first dance together. The entire room was struck with awe as they danced; their princess and her new prince (Kristoff still had to get used to that title) celebrated the first day of their life together with a simple, melodic dance.

Loki and Elsa stared on fondly, thinking about how they'd be in their shoes soon.


	4. Peacefull Interlude

**A/N: Hallo again! Just a brief (and probably pointless) author's note saying that I don't know what happens if someone marries the current ruler of a country and could not find anything on the subject. I'm just doing it like they get married, then the person has a mini-coronation ceremony after the wedding.  
**

**Also, this chapter is gonna be kinda short compared to my other ones. After this I'll skip to the wedding. :]**

**~Yoshi**

* * *

Elsa announced her and Loki's engagement the next morning, and that the wedding would be held on April 1. The crowd showered the couple with their good wishes and joy. They decided that their wedding day would also be the day that Loki officially became King of Arendelle; his coronation ceremony would be held right after the wedding. The news of two very important occurrences happening on one day sent the town in high-gear to get everything ready. There was so much chaos, in fact, that Elsa and Loki hardly found time for themselves.

Roughly a week before the ceremonies, the queen woke one morning and found that Loki was not in the castle. She found Olaf and asked him if he knew where he went.

"I think he said something about the mountains for 'peace and quiet'." The snowman said. "Don't know why he'd want to go there, though."

"Right. Thanks, Olaf." Elsa nodded, knowing exactly where he went: Her ice palace.

She left the castle and began her ascent up the mountain as soon as possible. Upon arriving at her destination around mid-day, she searched the palace and found him standing on one of the balconies. "Hey," Elsa approached him. "I guess planning these kinds of things isn't really your thing, then?"

"No, it really isn't." Loki smirked. "Still, it's worth it."

"Yea..." She paused briefly."It's beautiful out today."

He nodded. "Indeed, but even the whole of all of Asgard is nothing compared to my fairest Snow Queen."

Elsa smiled. "I bet that Asgard is hard to beat on that scale."

"Well, it all depends on your point of view." Loki admitted. "Personally, I think that it's grown dull over the years. I've been needing a change of scenery for quite some time now; Arendelle and its people are lovely and ever-changing, bringing new beauty with each spring and summer. That's something you won't find in Asgard. They're rather stuck in their old ways and are determined to keep it that way."

"Wow, must be tiresome." She said.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

A brief pause, then, "Uh, Loki, can I... ask you something?"

"Of course." He said. "What is it?"

"Well, after our wedding, can we... go somewhere?" Elsa asked.

Loki chuckled for a moment. "Yes, of course we can. Where did you have in mind?"

"I... I kinda wanted to visit Midgard." She admitted. "Just for a few days."

He bit his lip in thought. "Are you sure? Last time I went, they weren't entirely... fond of me."

"Well, you're not the same person you were then, right?" She smirked. "And I thought you said that you made it up to them in some way or another."

He sighed. "Fine, you win. Who knows, maybe they'll even let us go somewhere without a babysitter."

Elsa laughed. "I don't think you'll need one. You've got me."

"You're right, I do." Loki kissed her on the cheek. "And I'm glad that I do."

"I am too." She smiled and watched the clouds roll by over them, sending shadows over the landscape and making shapes in the sky and on the rocks. The betrothed couple stayed a while in the remote serenity of the ice palace, taking a much needed break from the crowds in the city below.

As the sky grew darker, Elsa and Loki went back to the castle. The queen and her soon-to-be-king pulled Anna and Kristoff aside to tell them their honeymoon plans.

"We'll only be gone for a few weeks, a month at most." Loki explained. "We'll need you to watch the country for us while we're gone, okay?"

"Okay." Anna agreed. "Though I'm pretty sure this has been rarely done in the past, you two deserve some time together alone after the wedding."

Kristoff nodded. "We'll make sure that the country's safe and the people are well cared for."

"Thank you, both of you." Elsa smiled. "I'm glad that this will all work out okay."

Night fell upon Arendelle and the residents of the castle retired for the night. The queen stared fondly at her newly-finished wedding dress standing next to her wardrobe, waiting to be worn. It was a snow-white, off-the-shoulder dress that sparkled in the light like snow. Her veil, which reached halfway down her back and was designed with snowflakes, would be fitted to her crown the day-of and would be able to be taken off afterwards. Excitement knotted in Elsa's stomach when she thought about how close her wedding day was. She fell asleep soon afterwards, dreaming of that day and what she thought Midgard would be like.


	5. New King of Arendelle

"You look lovely, darling." Loki complemented his very-soon-to-be-wife.

"Thanks. You too." Elsa kept fidgeting with a bit of lace on her dress.

It was time to say their vows. Loki slipped the ring on her hand and began, "I, Loki, take you, Elsa, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." He smiled.

"I, Elsa, take you, Loki, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Tears welled up in her eyes. She hardly heard anything until the last six words of the celebrant were spoken:

"...You may now kiss the bride."

And he did. The first kiss of their new life together was one they felt should never end. They did eventually break apart, but it wasn't time for them to walk down the aisle just yet. Elsa stepped to the side as the bishop approached Loki with a velvet pillow, on which sat the ceremonial scepter and globus cruciger, and his crown. It was made of gold with green emeralds on each of the sides. Loki knelt down as the bishop placed it on his head. He stood, took the scepter and globus cruciger and turned to the crowd as the bishop began saying the words over him.

Looking out over the crowd, he saw the mass of nobles sitting in the crowded chapel. To his left sat Anna (who was Elsa's Matron of Honor), Kristoff and Olaf, all of which were crying tears of joy. To his right, among a few others, was Thor, whom he let be his Best Man, since he didn't really know anyone else there. The god of thunder was trying to keep a strong facade, but Loki could see right through him. He knew his brother was truly happy for him, and he made a mental note to thank him later.

The bishop finished the ceremonial words. Setting down the items in hand, he turned to Elsa, took her hand, and began walking down the aisle. The doors swung open and the newlyweds were greeted with a mass of people who couldn't fit into the chapel. They somehow found their way to the castle and began preparing for the reception.

"I can't believe we did it..." Elsa laughed sightly. "We're married, and now the man I love is ruling beside me."

Loki smiled. "Yes; I'll have to get used to this." He fixed his crown, which had begun to slip comically over his forehead.

She giggled as the doors opened. In walked Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Thor, all beaming at the king and queen. Many a "Congratulations!" and a "Wow, your crown is shiny!" showered them.

"Okay, but in all seriousness," A smile crept over Anna's face. "Let's get this reception started!"

* * *

The reception lasted all evening. The main entertainment was Loki making holograms to preform silly jests and, on occasion, make someone spill their drink. Arendelle widely accepted their new king and practically danced through the night celebrating his and their queen's unity. Of course, they all regretted it in the morning.

After about a week of celebration (everyone was careful not to repeat the first night), the guests from visiting countries departed. The partying died down, and life went back to normal. Unless you lived in Arendelle Castle. Loki and Elsa were preparing things for their honeymoon. It would be about a week or two, no more than two and a half. In their bedroom, Elsa was reviewing what needed to be done in her head and murmuring the list out loud to herself.

"...Make sure the townspeople are safe and well-fed, help the sick and injured when possible... Oh, I hope I'm remembering everything..."

"Don't worry, Elsa." Loki sat down next to her on their bed. "Anna and Kristoff will provide for everyone, I'm certain of it."

Elsa sighed. "I guess I'm just... nervous. I mean, I'm visiting another world! How fantastical is that?"

"Very. Although, some things might surprise you in Midgard." Loki stated. "For instance, the people there can be a bit... rude, let's just say. But, we'll stick to the good side of things for now."

"Mm. So, you said we had to stop at Asgard first?" She asked.

"Well, the only way to Midgard is through there, and when we get there, there's someone who'll want to meet you." He said, a cold edge to his voice. "We aren't really on the best of terms, him and I, but if it wasn't for his consent, I doubt we'd be able to go."

Elsa nodded. "Are we ready, then?"

Loki smiled. "Yes, I believe we are. I'll get Thor, then we can go."

* * *

"Uh, Anna, you can let go now." Elsa said, trying to release herself from her sister's vice-like grip.

"Oh, sorry!" Anna let go. "I'm just... it's gonna be so weird without you here."

"Take care, both of you." The queen said as she joined her husband and his brother in the center of the field.

Anna nodded, smiling widely.

"You take care, too!" Olaf waved. "Have fun!"

"You too," Loki looked skyward as he held Elsa's hand. "Heimdall, when you're ready." The clouds swirled above them, and a light surrounded them, picking them up off the ground and sending them flying towards Asgard.

Elsa looked around them and saw stars whizzing past at unbelievable speeds. She felt slightly afraid as they passed a ginormous few planets, but that fear passed as they appeared back on solid ground, in a circular room made of gold.

"Woah... that was unbelievable." She laughed, hugging Loki. "I can't wait to do that again!"

"All in good time." Loki said. "For now, there's a few things to be taken care of. Elsa, this is Heimdall, the Gatekeeper of Asgard." He gestured to a dark-skinned man wearing golden armor and carrying a huge sword. The thing the queen found most intriguing about him was his eyes; they were a bright golden hue and seemed to be filled with immense knowledge.

Heimdall bowed to Elsa and Loki. "Queen Elsa, I have seen many great things about you. There is no doubt in my mind that you and King Loki will be great rulers in Arendelle."

"Thank you." Elsa curtsied.

"Now, then, Odin wishes to see you all before you depart for Midgard. Including you, Thor." The gatekeeper gestured to an enormous castle across a rainbow-colored bridge. "He will see you immediately."

Loki gave a slight bow to Heimdall as he, his wife and his brother set off across the Rainbow Bridge to Asgard.

* * *

**A/N: Gah, this chapter gives me warm fuzzies! Even though I probably got the wedding vows wrong (And I'm 99.99% positive that I did), I hope y'all enjoyed. **

**Please leave a review if you have anything to say!**

**~Yoshi**


	6. Short Stay

Loki, Elsa and Thor walked through the doors to the throne room, where Odin sat. Elsa trembled slightly under the harsh gaze of his one eye, but stood tall nonetheless. "So," His voice boomed. "This is Queen Elsa."

"Y-yes." She curtsied slightly. "You must be Odin."

"I am." He replied. "And you are the wife of my youngest son." Loki tensed at the last word. "You wish to visit Midgard?"

"For a week or so only." She said. "Was there a purpose to you calling us here?"

"Indeed. I want to see if your powers are as under control as Loki claims. Show me." Odin held out his hand in a gesture that said 'Go on, then.'

Elsa took in a deep breath and twirled her hands around one another. A small snowball formed, and she threw it up into the air. It stopped before it hit the ceiling, and it formed her signature snowflake. The snowflake spun for a bit, then separated into two human-like shapes. The shapes began to dance with one another around the room, the Snow Queen orchestrating their every move. They eventually returned to where the snowflake started, and dissipated into a light dusting of snow that barely covered the floor.

Odin chucked slightly. "Impressive display. You may go; the servants are preparing a late wedding feast for you both. Thor, I wish to speak with you privately." Loki and Elsa left the room and shut the doors behind him.

"Well, that was odd." Loki said. "I was certain he would have called me out on something or another, and I was certainly not expecting the feast."

"Hm... Maybe Thor talked to him or something?" Elsa suggested.

"It's possible." Her husband agreed. "A bit unlikely, but pos- Oh God, not you two..." He looked ahead where two men stood standing at a balcony, now heading in their direction.

"Now, who might you be?" The blonde one asked, flashing a grin at Elsa and stroking his goatee. "I do not remember seeing you before."

"That's because she's not from here, Fandral." Loki rolled his eyes. "This is my wife, Elsa of Arendelle, if you must know."

"Wife! Now that's an accomplishment!" The broader one with a large beard laughed. "How'd you manage that, Loki?"

"Do you think me incapable of love, Volstagg? Now I'm hurt." He smirked.

"So I'm correct to assume that the feast everyone is preparing is for you both?" Volstagg asked

"Correct. And I'm right to assume that Hogun has not returned?" Loki asked.

"Also correct; as far as I know, he's enjoying life back home." Fandral said. "He deserves some time off."

The throne room doors creaked open and Thor walked out, grinning broadly. He approached his friends and said, "Father has permitted me to visit Midgard."

"Alright, there has to be a catch somewhere; he'd _never_ let you do that on your own free will." Loki stated.

"And what if there isn't?" His brother asked.

"Well, then I'm to assume the worst: That Odin is actually sane enough to let you be with the one you love." He smirked.

Thor laughed and clapped his brother on the back. "Oh, it's going to be dreary without you, brother. But come! There is a feast to attend for the lovely newlyweds, and I do not think that they'd wish to be late."

* * *

The feast, in Elsa's terms, was "Absolutely amazing!" The food was to die for, and there was plenty of it for everyone. While the Queen of Arendelle enjoyed the time spent with her husband, she couldn't help but notice the woman at the far edge of the table eying her suspiciously. Needless to say, she shrugged it off and continued celebrating, thinking she must have been looking at someone else.

Loki led Elsa to his old quarters after the feast. They would be staying there for the night and any other night they would visit Asgard in the future. Despite the fact that her king was sleeping noiselessly beside her, Elsa couldn't seem to fall asleep. Finally she gave up and went for a walk around the palace, leaving small frost marks every so often to mark her path.

Coming across a balcony, Elsa decided to stop and watch the stars. These stars looked far different than the stars over her usual sky; she could see vast galaxies in far more detail and color. The moon shone brightly, and, even though it was unfamiliar to her, she thought the sky beautiful.

Footsteps came from the hallway behind her, and someone joined her at the balcony. It was the woman from the feast who Elsa thought was staring at her. "So, you're Loki's wife?"

"Yes, I am." Elsa replied. "And you are?"

"Sif; I was once an... acquaintance of Loki's" Sif said, her voice lined with spite.

"Look, I know you still hate him for what happened, but he's changed now." The queen tried to convince her. "I honestly mean it."

"I'm sure you do. Just... be careful. He could snap at any time." Sif left without another word. Elsa left the balcony as well, following the frost trails back to her temporary room.

She looked at Loki, sleeping peacefully, and sighed. If Sif could not trust him, then that was her problem. Elsa did not believe that he could 'snap', as she put it. Sure, he had his off days planning for the wedding; at his worst he had been so stressed he almost snapped Olaf's nose in half, but nothing more than that. Sighing, she slid into bed next to him and finally fell asleep.


	7. Onward to MIdgard

Elsa cracked her eye open in the early morning light streaming through the window. Sitting up, she was a bit confused as to where she was at first, but then remembered: She was in Asgard, on her way to Midgard with Loki on their honeymoon. She looked over and saw him messing with something at his old desk. "What's that?" She asked sleepily, stretching her arms skyward.

Loki jumped a bit, but turned around and smiled all the same. "It's sort of a late wedding gift, if you will. The Midgardian's day-wear is far different than either of ours, so I took the liberty of fashioning us some. I'm just finishing yours now."

"Can I see?" She slid out of bed and over to him, smiling at him and his handiwork. The outfit he had laid out was a pale blue button-up blouse, a dark grey pencil skirt and a pair of black dress shoes. Resting next to these items were a few other outfits, neatly folded. "They're really good-looking," Elsa kissed Loki on the cheek. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Loki smiled. "Now, it's nearly dawn, do you want anything to eat before we go?"

"What? It's only dawn?" She chuckled slightly. "Wow, I didn't think I'd wake up that early."

"Yes, I agree, though it's probably best if we leave as soon as possible." He said. "After all, I wouldn't be to surprised if Thor's already at the Bifrost."

Elsa laughed, picking up her blouse. "Well, we won't want to keep him waiting." She gathered the rest of her outfit and stepped into the bathroom to get ready. While she was doing that, Loki conjured up two small suitcases; one for him and one for her. He packed both their bags as Elsa stepped out of the bathroom, still fixing her hair up into a braid. "This is actually surprisingly comfortable." She smoothed out her skirt a bit. "How do I look?"

"You look wonderful." Loki kissed her on the cheek. "Well, I'd better get ready, then we'd better get going."

* * *

After they had gotten ready and eaten a quick breakfast, Elsa and Loki made their way to the Bifrost to find Thor waiting for them, to neither of their surprise. The only thing that struck them as interesting about him was that his attire no longer consisted of armor plating and a cape. Instead, he wore a faded blue tee-shirt with a dark brown jacket, black jeans and white tennis shoes. This was a strong contrast to Loki, who was wearing a formal white button-up, black dress pants formal shoes, and a bright green-and-gold tie.

"Oh, come on, brother, you could have at least tried to look decent." Loki smirked. "You're making us look over-dressed."

"Jane gave these to me when we first met, and I intend to wear it when we meet today." Thor stated.

"Who's Jane?" Elsa asked her husband.

"Thor's girlfriend." He answered. "A bit of a science and space enthusiast, if you ask me."

"Are you coming?" Thor called from inside the Bifrost. Elsa and Loki joined him in front of the departure station as Heimdall put the sword in its place, causing the room to spin at blinding speeds. With a sudden jolt, the three travelers were launched forward into space once more, this time heading toward Midgard.

They landed at a relatively sunny patch of grass standing next to a giant building with several vehicles, land and air, surrounding it. People went back and forth between rooms inside the building, all busy with one thing or another. Only one person decided to come and meet the trio. He was not all too tall, wearing a formal black suit and sunglasses with an earpiece in. Despite his semi-intimidating appearance, there was a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Mr. Odinson, good to see you and your brother, as always." The man shook hands with the god of thunder, then the god of mischief. He stopped when he saw Elsa. "Hello, Miss...?"

"Elsa, Elsa Laufeyson. I'm Loki's wife." She shook hands with the man.

"Ah, congratulations, both of you. I'm Agent Coulson; welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D., Mrs. Laufeyson." He placed a finger in the earpiece. "Thunder's here, send for Space. Magic's brought a friend." Turning back to him, Coulson said, "This way, please." He turned and walked towards the building.

Elsa leaned over to Loki and whispered in his ear, "What was that all about?"

"Last time we were here, Coulson insisted on making everyone code-names." Loki rolled his eyes. "I suppose he'll make you one, too, once he gets the chance."

Elsa nodded as they entered the building. Everything was so... different. There were strange monitors on every wall and in people's hands, flashing images and words every so-often. She suddenly felt slightly afraid of this world, but it passed when he saw that they only did that and were not a threat.

"Alright," Coulson stopped in front of a door with a few chairs sitting outside. "You can leave your luggage right here. Fury wants a quick word with Thor and Loki, then you can come in along with Jane when she gets here, Miss Elsa. Is that alright?" He asked the Queen of Arendelle.

"Yes, that's fine." She said. "I'll just wait here."

"See you in a bit." Loki kissed her gently then followed the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and Thor into the room. When the door shut, Elsa sat in the nearest chair to the door. She got bored really quickly, however, and decided she needed something to do. Eventually, she pulled her braid over her shoulder and began to play with her hair for a bit. She didn't notice someone sit beside her. Forming a small snowflake in her hand, she placed it on her braid and the points began to stretch and wind around her hair in an intricate pattern.

"Woah..."

Elsa looked next to her to see a young woman, probably around her age, staring intently at her hair. The woman had shining brown hair and eyes and was wearing a tee-shirt with a funny design on it and light-blue jeans. For a moment, the queen wondered why she was wearing pants, but her train of thought was broken when she spoke up again. "How did you do that?"

"What, this?" Elsa pointed to her braid.

"Yea, that." The woman nodded. "How did you do that?"

"Magic; I've been able to use snow and ice magic since I was a little girl." The queen explained. "I'm Elsa, by the way."

"Hm... Oh, right, sorry, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jane Foster."

Elsa smiled. "That's a nice name... Are you, by any chance, the same Jane who knows Thor?"

Jane blushed ever so slightly. "Well, yea, I am. Wait, ho do you know him?"

"Well... I guess you could say he's my brother-in-law." She said.

"Oh, that's cool... Wait wait wait, in order to be his sister-in-law, you'd have to marry his brother..." Jane said, half to herself.

"Yes, and I did." Elsa told her. "I don't see why you're having a big problem with this."

"It's just... the only brother of his that I know of died." She explained. "And unless you married another one of his brothers (and I doubt he has any other brothers), you shouldn't be able to be his sister-in-law."

"Well, Loki _did_ say that he faked his death at one point of time. Is that what you're thinking about?" She asked.

Jane's eyes went wide. "I don't know which is crazier: Loki faking his death, you being able to use ice magic or something, or the fact that you just admitted to marrying Loki."

Elsa laughed. "Well, I could add two crazy factors on to that. Do you want to hear?"

"Why not? I doubt it's that crazy." Jane smirked.

"Well, I'm from an entirely different wold than this one and Asgard, and in the country where I'm from, Arendelle... I'm their queen."

The young scientist stared at her with a mix of surprise and bewilderment. "Wha- no way!"

"Yes, actually, I am." Elsa smirked a bit at her facial expression.

"Wow... that's so... fantastical compared to what I do." Jane frowned a bit.

"What do you do?" The queen asked.

"I'm an astrophysicist; that's a person who studies the physics and nature of the universe." The scientist explained further upon seeing Elsa's confused face.

She smiled. "That's still... fantastical in it's own way. I mean, you live in a place where there are little... things on the walls and in people's hands that can show words and pictures and such."

"You mean the phones and the TV's?"

"Yes, if that's what you call them. You even have flying metal machines, and who knows what else is here to see." Elsa said. "Even though your world may not have magic like mine or Asgard's, it's still magical in its own way."

"...I'm not sure whether to find that touching or really, really corny, but thanks." Jane smiled. "So, what else could you make from your magic?"

Elsa held out the palm of her hand and twirled her other hand around it. Slowly but surely, a small snowflake began to grow in her hand. She closed and opened her palm quickly, and a small flurry of snowflakes shot up and floated delicately down to the ground, landing on hers and Jane's face as they did so. With another wave of her hand, the snow disappeared as fast as it had appeared. All of a sudden, there was a round of applause coming from the agents and scientists who stopped to watch the little show. Elsa smiled and blushed slightly, thanking them for watching.

"Showing off, then, darling?" Loki appeared in the doorway smirking. "Agent Fury would like to have a word with both of you, and I'm sure that Coulson would like to give you a codename." Elsa and Jane both stood up and followed Loki back into the room.


	8. SHIELD Headquarters

**A/N: Soo... I got bored and decided that most (if not all) of the Avengers will make a cameo appearance in the following chapters. I killed two birds with one stone and put two of them in this one; I had a fun time writing their dialogue. :D. Not sure how I'll put the others in, but I guess I'll burn that bridge when I get to it. :P**

**~Yoshi**

* * *

Elsa, Loki and Jane stepped into the room where Thor and Coulson were already sitting around a table. Standing at the head of the table was a dark-skinned man with an eye-patch resting over where his left eye should be. He stared at the queen with unreadable emotion, and motioned those standing to sit. Jane didn't hesitate in sitting next to Thor, leaving Elsa and Loki to take the two remaining seats.

"For those among us who have not met me, I'm Agent Nick Fury. I run S.H.I.E.L.D and all its operations." Fury addressed himself. "It's my job to make sure the world is safe from... otherworldly people and objects. I've addressed two men who fit in this category, but not you." His gaze rested on the queen. "What's your name?"

"Elsa, of Arendelle." She said.

"Right then, Miss Elsa," He continued. "I watched your little show on my monitor through camera feeds placed outside. To be honest, it was actually pretty good. However, the rest of the masses might not think so."

A brief image of a frozen fountain and the word _m__onster_ flashed through Elsa's head. "I understand what you mean; I'll have to keep it hidden."

"That's correct." Fury said. "I've found a nice little vacant house for you and Loki to stay in while your here. It's a bit isolated, so there shouldn't be anyone to bug you. Save a few agents that'll visit periodically to make sure everything's alright."

"More likely to make sure neither of us step out of line..." Loki muttered in his wife's ear.

Luckily, though, nobody else heard. "This is the location." Coulson said as the monitor lit up, showing the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo momentarily before showing pictures of a semi-isolated house in the country. There was only one other seemingly identical house nearby it; the rest was just open field and the occasional fence.

"Hey, that house in the background is where Darcy and I are staying." Jane pointed out. "This isn't just coincidence, is it?"

"Nope. I planned it." Coulson grinned. "It was a really convenient location for both of you for your research, Miss Foster, so I took the liberty in ensuring that you rented that particular house."

"So that's why..." The astrophysicist muttered something unintelligible under her breath.

"Anyway, the transport should be just outside." Fury stated while handing each couple a piece of paper with numbers written on it. "Just give us a call if you need anything; _don't_ let _anyone_ see that number."

Elsa stared at the paper blankly. "How will a few numbers let us call you?"

"You punch them into a telephone." Fury said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's a telephone?" The queen asked.

"I'll explain later." Loki told her. "Can we go now?"

Fury nodded. "Coulson, see to it that our guests make it to their transport."

"Will do." They all stood and left the room and headed outside. Along the way, Coulson had a hand to his ear and was murmuring something seemingly to no one. They emerged outside to find that two black cars were waiting for them, both drivers waiting outside the vehicles. "Alright, you can decide where each of you sit." The agent said and went back to the building.

Elsa took another look at the drivers. One of them; the taller one with light brown hair and blue eyes, wearing semi-formal attire; glared at the other, who had dark brown hair, green eyes and was currently siting on top of his car, messing with a cellphone. "Stark, come on, they're here. Get off the car."

"Yep, sure they are." 'Stark' continued messing with his phone. "Be down in a second, Cap."

'Cap' was still irritated. "No, not in a second, _now_. You volunteered to do this, so hold up your end of the bargain."

"I only volunteered to do this so I could try to hack S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database." 'Stark' smirked. "I'll get down when I'm done."

"It's okay, I got it." Elsa led a line of frost from her hand down to the ground, under the car, and over again. The ice managed to push 'Stark' off the top (He somehow landed on his feet), and it retracted back to Elsa's hand when it was done. It accumulated into a snowball in her hand, which she closed as soon as it was all in her palm, making the ice disappear.

"Nobody told me about the crazy ice that attacks people in the middle of April." 'Stark' looked up from his phone for a spit second and at Elsa. "JARVIS, continue hacking." He muttered into the phone. A faint _"Right away, Sir."_ emerged from the device as 'Stark' shoved it into his pocket. "Okay, so, the newbie can control ice, apparently, that's cool. And she can totally pull off that look just fine..."

The queen stood confused for a moment as Loki said, "This is my _wife_, Elsa," He put extra emphasis on the word 'wife', as if trying to prove a point. "Elsa, this is Tony Stark, one of the only people here I've had a misfortune to meet."

"Hey, you're talking as if you've actually met more than the people at S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony pointed out.

"Exactly." The god of mischief smirked, turning to 'Cap'. "Also, this is Steve Rogers. I recommend driving with him." He whispered the last part into Elsa's ear.

"Ma'am." Steve stood at attention like a soldier would. "Coulson told us over our earpieces about you. Or, at least he told me; I'm not sure about Stark."

"Huh? Oh, you mean those earpieces were important?" Tony put a look of fake shock on his face. "Wow, if you told me that, I might've kept it in my ear and totally _not_ use it to hack into the servers! So, to answer your 'question': No, I didn't hear the thing that was so special about her. Besides, I'm pretty sure I just learned it first-hand"

Steve face-palmed and sighed. "No, it's not just that she can control ice, it's-"

"Not important at the moment, can we just get going?" The other driver impatiently interrupted him. "Okay, who's comin' with me?" He asked.

"We can go; if you don't mind, that is." Jane turned to Thor, who shook his head. "Alright, let's go, I guess!"

"Good luck," Loki mumbled in Thor's ear as he passed.

"Thank you," Thor murmured back. He and Jane hopped into the car, and they were off.

Steve opened up the backseat door for his two passengers, who climbed in. They were also off not soon after. From one of the building's windows, Coulson watched them drive away, then put a finger to his ear and said, "Thunder and Space went with Shrapnel, Magic and Frost with Serum. Headed for Twin Castles as we speak."

* * *

After Loki showed Elsa how to work a seat-belt, Steve climbed in and started the car. Elsa jumped as the car roared to life. "It's alright, it's supposed to do that." Loki and Steve reassured her.

"O-okay. I'm really not used to anything like this." The queen looked out the window of the now-moving car. "It's all so... weird."

"It's alright, ma'am, I had the same problem." Steve said. "I was a bit more familiar with cars, though, so that bit wasn't too hard."

"Well, back home, we only have horse-drawn carriages and reindeer sleds, so I guess it'll be a bit harder for me to adjust." Elsa admitted.

The driver let out a small chuckle. "Wow, you're more behind than I was... Which is perfectly fine, by the way..." The conversation went on from there and allowed Elsa to find out that both Steve and Tony were part of the Avengers team, what telephones and TV's were, the basics of how cars work, and the basics of electricity. They were just finishing up on refrigerators when both cars pulled up to the small plot of land between the houses. Said houses were nearly identical, save the large antenna-like device on the top of the one on the left. Loki and Elsa bid Steve farewell as he and Tony went back to their respective cars and drove off.

Someone walked out of the door to the left house. "Hey, Jane, you brought guests!" She smiled and ran over to meet them. She was somewhat short, had long brown hair hanging lazily about her shoulders, and thick black-rimmed glasses. She wore a baggy sweatshirt and jeans, and in her hand was a cellphone-like device with ear-buds plugged in, one hanging lazily as the other blasted music in her ear. She smiled a bit when she saw everyone. "Okay, so we got Thor, What's-your-face, and someone entirely new."

"His name is Loki, Darcy, and this is his wife, Elsa." Jane corrected her friend. "This is Darcy, my assistant of sorts."

"Hey." Darcy waved. "Okay, so Jane, I was playing on my phone earlier and then this ad came up and accidentally clicked on it and it turned out to be, like, the funnest game ever and what you do is you make this bird-"

"Darcy, while I don't not like our conversations, I don't think now's the time." Jane sighed.

"Oh, okay. So, we doing anything for lunch?" She asked, the music in her ear noticeably changing tunes.

"But it's only a few hours after dawn." Loki pointed out.

Darcy laughed a bit. "Yea, I guess it is, but I like to plan ahead."

"Sorry to seem impatient," Elsa spoke up, "But can we go inside now?"

"Yes, I agree." Loki said. "We'll put our things in the other house then meet up with you afterwards."

"Sounds good to me." Darcy shrugged. "See you later." She, Thor and Jane walked into the left house as Elsa and Loki walked into the right.

Just one look at the interior made Elsa feel so happy and confused at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: I had a fun time writing Tony, Steve and Darcy; I hope you had just as fun a time reading it!**

**Also, can you guess which game Darcy was talking about? I'll accept two answers, but I'm really only looking for one. Remember: There's a bird.**

**Please leave a review if you have anything to say!**

**~Yoshi**


	9. C'mon

**A/N: Kudos to guests hanna and PurpleNinja and user Jamie Ellea Tundra for guessing my first option for Darcy's new favorite game: Angry Birds!  
Also kudos to guest PurpleNinja and user ultrasmokescreen ****for guessing the second option: Flappy Bird! :D *spontaneous round of applause for y'all!***

**So, so, so, so sorry for updating late! The plot bunnies were terrified of school and work and hid for a week. :( As a result, this chapter is a lot shorter than I'd like it to be.**

**~Yoshi**

* * *

Elsa gasped when she saw the interior of her and Loki's temporary living quarters:

The main living room of the home was fabulously furnished, including a leather couch in front of a giant flat-screen TV. The kitchen was recently updated, having sleek new appliances and spotless counter-tops. Even though this was all that could be seen from there, the queen was still speechless.

"Wow, it's almost as if they expected us…" Loki stepped into the main living area. "Are you coming, darling?"

"Y-yes, I am!" She skipped into the house like a five-year-old receiving exactly what they wanted for their birthday. She stopped along the way to the bedroom, examining every nook and cranny of the house. Elsa was so ecstatic, she almost went straight past the bedroom.

"You know, I like it when you're happy like this." Her husband smiled. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks." She hugged and kissed him briefly as he opened the bedroom door. She squeezed him even tighter when she saw the king-sized bed and elaborate nightstands and dressers lining the walls of what was probably one of the largest rooms in the house. Elsa did a lap around the room, inspecting everything, then flopped down on the bed, sending a small wave of snowflakes to cover the room. "This is amazing!" She shouted with glee.

Loki laughed at her little performance and shook the snow from his hair. "That's not exactly lady like, dear, especially for a queen. You're behaving more like Anna now."

"I shall take that as a compliment." She giggled, standing up from the bed. "I just… this place is wonderful…"

"Yes, it is wonderful." He stood next to her and brushed a stray hair from her face. "Though it's not as wonderful as you, my dear Elsa."

"Nor you, dearest Loki." Elsa smiled. "Um, sorry to ruin the moment, but can we go meet the others now?"

"Of course. Shall we go?" They walked out if the house, shut the door, and walked over to the other one only a few yards away. The interior matched the other house practically to a T, save the miscellaneous devices and personal touches here and there. Jane and Thor were watching something on TV (It was a documentary on something called 'Ancient Rome') and Darcy was helping herself to a plate full of chips in the kitchen, swiveling this way and that on a bar-stool. Loki went over to talk to Thor about something, and Elsa went over to Darcy and sat next to her on a bar-stool.

Elsa tapped Darcy on the shoulder and pointed at her plate. "What are those?" She asked.

"Mm," She swallowed what was in her mouth. "Doritos; want one?" She held out her plate and smiled a bit.

"Thanks." The queen took a chip from the plate and took a bite. "Wow, that's good!" She said through a full mouth, covering it with her hand. "But a little hot."

"Heh, yea, it's nacho cheese." Darcy put another chip in her mouth, then licked her cheesy fingers after she was done. Her phone on the counter top behind her made a tone, and she swiveled around to grab it. Her fingers danced across the screen while she replied to a text, and a smile spread across her face as she laughed lightheartedly. "Ian, you idiot…"

"Who's Ian?" Elsa asked, finishing her Dorito.

"My boyfriend in England." Darcy sent her text. "He's pretty cool."

"Hm," Elsa looked at the documentary on TV. They were currently showing someone going underground and into an ancient tunnel of sorts. "How do they show what's happening there on the TVs here?" She asked Darcy.

"They record the stuff with a camera, then they send it to a studio, then thy send it to a satellite out in space which sends it to all the TVs." She replied, playing with something on her phone. "Or at least I _think_ that's how it works…"

The queen laughed slightly. "This world gets kinda confusing after just a few hours of being here."

"Psh, yea. Hey, y'know what? I have a song that I think you'll like. Wanna here it?" Darcy asked, handing her an earbud.

"Sure." Elsa took the little device and placed it in her ear. Darcy played with a few more things on her phone, and a song started to play.

_It's getting late and I,  
Cannot seem to find my way home tonight__.  
Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole,  
Falling for forever,  
Wonderfully wandering alone.  
_

_What would my head be like,  
If not for your shoulders  
Or without your smile?  
May it follow you forever,  
May it never leave you to sleep in the stone,  
May we stay lost on our way home!  
_

_C'mon! C'mon!With everything falling down around me,  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities.  
_

The rest of the song was a beautiful blur to Elsa. She was busy thinking about her and Loki, and how well the last few lines of the song reflected their relationship. With everything going slowly during the eight months they were apart, they had to believe in all the possibilities. She smiled a bit, thinking of how elated they both were when he and Thor came to Arendelle.

There were some things in this world she couldn't explain, like how the tiny thing in her ear could transmit songs, but she didn't really care. So long as Loki was beside her, Elsa couldn't care less about any of the technology this world had to offer.

* * *

**A/N: I do not own the song above (C'mon by Panic at the Disco ft. Fun).**

**~Yoshi**


	10. You guys are gonna kill me for this…

**A/N: GAAAHHHH I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so (x 100,000) sorry for not writing an effing chapter for y'all! I have _major_ writer's block on what the hell to do here, so please, please, PLEASE PM me for an idea (no dirty things, smut, etc.). I may or may not use it, but the help is greatly appreciated. If I do use your idea, I shall give you credit for it.  
**

**I might be sow to updating next time; s****chool is a cruel mistress, and she doesn't suffer fools lightly. **

**As a consolation, here's a duck :\/ (It's a duck[?])  
**

**~Yoshi  
**


End file.
